A Beautiful christmas
by peachymoonyo
Summary: Just about ChanBaek Story/CHANBAEK ONLY/YAOI/20


**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE UR REVIEW AFTER READ OR BEFORE U LEAVE THIS PAGE**

 **.**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **ENJOY IT :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek : A Beautiful Christmas  
**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot series special christmas :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

21.00 South Korea, -2°

Seorang pria berjaket hitam tengah duduk terdiam di samping pintu sebuah rumah. Mata monolidnya sesekali melirik jarum jam tangan yang dikenakannya lalu menghembusan kepulan asap dari mulutnya. Ia mendongak menatap butiran salju yang turun dengan anggunnya dari atas langit lalu tersenyum kecut.

Untuk apa ia ada disini? Mengapa ia ada disini? Apa yang ia lakukan? Sedang menunggu siapa ia disana?

—oh jesus, kenapa baekhyun begitu bodoh...

Si pemuda bernama byun baekhyun itu mendengus, kenapa ia harus datang lagi ke tempat ini setelah bertahun tahun tak menghampiri tempat ini, tempat dimana _temannya_ tinggal dan bekerja sebagai seorang pelayan cafe. Entah apa yang membuat langkah kakinya membawanya kemari, baekhyun juga tak mengerti.

 **Tap—**

"Maaf,"

Baekhyun mendongak dan bergegas bangkit saat mendengar sebuah suara bass. Dan ketika dua manik mata dari kedua orang itu saling bertatapan, keduanya terdiam dalam kebisuan sesaat.

Si pemuda jangkung dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua mata bulatnya itu menatap bingung pada sosok tak asing dihadapannya. Begitupun dengan baekhyun, baekhyun terdiam menatap sosok _teman_ di depannya. Kau tahu apa yang membuat baekhyun terdiam?

Itu karena sosok _teman_ dihadapannya sangat jauh berbeda dengan sosok yang ia kenal dulu.

"B—baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah.

"Chanyeol, apa kabar?"

Sosok jangkung yang dipanggil itu ikut mengangguk, "baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik"

Kembali saling diam,

"Diluar sangat dingin, ayo masuk"

Chanyeol tersenyum, masih dengan senyuman yang sama. Tidak pernah berubah, caranya menatap baekhyun, caranya berkata, dan caranya tersenyum. Tak ada satupun yang berubah, kecuali satu hal, mungkin...

Perasannya pada baekhyun, akankah masih tetap sama?

.

.

Keduanya kembali saling berdiam diri, hanya saja kali ini berbeda situasi. Keduanya saling berdiam karena sedang menikmati makan malam mereka, chanyeol tampak lahap menikmati makan malamnya. Maklum saja, ia lelah bekerja seharian dan dari pagi perutnya belum terisi.

Berbeda dengan chanyeol, baekhyun malah tak berniat sedikitpun menyentuh cup berisi ramen di hadapannya. Ia lebih senang memandangi wajah chanyeol, memandangi wajah yang selalu ia impikan.

 **Tek**

Chanyeol tiba tiba menghela dan menyimpan sumpitnya di atas meja lalu menatap baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ah maaf" baekhyun menunduk, memainkan jari jemarinya. Baekhyun sangat merasa bodoh, kenapa ia melakukan hal seperti itu? Dia membuat chanyeol merasa risih dan tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" ucap chanyeol to the point menanyakan sebab kedatangan baekhyun kemari secara tiba tiba setelah bertahun tahun lamanya.

"Besok adalah hari natal"

"Yah aku tahu" balas chanyeol dingin.

"Dan hal itu selalu membuatku teringat padamu"

Chanyeol menghela, itu bukan jawaban yang ingin chanyeol dengar. Mengapa chanyeol harus mendengar hal itu dari baekhyun? Bukankah baekhyun yang sengaja meninggalkannya tanpa kabar? Lalu mengapa tiba tiba ia datang kembali dan berkata seperti itu? Apa baekhyun pikir chanyeol akan senang mendengarnya?

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengingat kembali kesalahanmu?"

"Aku rasa aku sudah memikirkan hal itu selama bertahun tahun, maafkan aku"

Chanyeol berdecak, "semudah itu kau katakan maaf baek? Jika kedatanganmu kemari hanya untuk mengingatkanku pada luka, aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya"

"Aku menyesal" timpal baekhyun, nada suaranya mulai bergetar.

Chanyeol lagi lagi menghening, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua pahanya. Baekhyun telah meninggalkannya tanpa pesan apapun, menjauh darinya dan benar benar menghilang dari pandangan chanyeol. Saat itu mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah, baekhyun telah membuat chanyeol buta akan cinta. Mereka dulu selalu bersama dan menjalin hubungan, mereka memulai hubungan pada hari natal tiba. Pada hari natal mereka saling menumpahkan rasa cinta masing masing, bergumul diatas ranjang. Saat itulah chanyeol sadar bahwa perasaanya pada baekhyun lebih besar dari apa yang ia rasakan.

Chanyeol, ia sangat mencintai baekhyun.

Namun setelah hari kelulusan tiba, baekhyun pergi tanpa pamit. Membiarkan hubungan keduanya menggantung selama bertahun tahun, chanyeol pikir hubungan itu telah usai, baekhyun membuatnya harus terhempas ke bumi, menghancurkan seluruh tulang dalam tubuhnya, dan menghancurkan segala harapan yang chanyeol punya. Cinta pertamanya adalah rasa sakit terbesarnya, itulah dia, dia yang mampu membuat chanyeol tak percaya dengan artinya cinta. Dialah...

Byun baekhyun.

"Aku lelah, bisakah kau pulang sekarang?"

Mata baekhyun mulai berkaca kaca, ia tak dapat lagi berkata. Sudah ia duga, ia masih belum punya kekuatan untuk mendengar penolakan dari chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit, ia menyambar jaket baekhyun yang tersampir di atas sofanya lalu memberikannya pada baekhyun.

"Sekarang sudah berakhir, kita tidak perlu membicarakannya, tolong jangan datang lagi kemari" ucap chanyeol seraya berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya lebar.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah pintu dengan tertatih, kata kata chanyeol bagaikan bom yang menghancurkan hatinya hingga luluh lantak.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, saat kau membuka pintumu, aku akan ada disana"

"Aku mohon pergilah" suara chanyeol melemah, ia juga tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, memasang kembali sepatu di kedua kakinya lalu melangkah keluar dari kediaman kecil itu. Tepat saat baekhyun keluar, chanyeol menutup pintunya tanpa sepatah kata selanjutnya.

Sakit

Sangat sakit

Baekhyun berjongkok di samping pintu kediaman chanyeol, menahan sebisa mungkin agar air mata tak jatuh membasahi pipinya. Baekhyun sadar, ia pantas mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini dari chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu konsekuensinya jika menghampiri chanyeol lagi setelah meremukan hatinya. Baekhyun telah mempersiapkan dirinya, namun ia tak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

.

.

.

23.30, -2°

Chanyeol terus bergumul dengan selimut hangatnya diatas futon putih itu. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan chanyeol masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang bergetar lalu membuka pesan kakao yang baru saja diterimanya.

 _OhSehun_

 _'Chanyeol apa kau sudah tidur?'_

Chanyeol segera bangkit dari pembaringannya, membalas pesan dari sehun lalu mematikan ponselnya. Ia termenung, terdiam, mendengar suara dentingan jarum jam dari detik ke detik. Chanyeol merengut dan mengacak rambut almodnya kemudian diam lagi.

Mengambil waktu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar benar beranjak melangkah dari futonnya dan berlari kecil kearah pintu.

 **Cklek—**

Chanyeol sempat terkejut mendapati baekhyun yang masih duduk di samping pintu rumahnya. Chanyeol sempat tak habis pikir, mengapa baekhyun bisa bertahan diluar saat cuaca begitu dingin?

"Chanyeol?" baekhyun mendongak dan segera bangkit.

"Kau masih keras kepala" ucap chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

Baekhyun menunduk, entahlah, itu bukanlah kalimat pujian.

"Masuklah"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan baik baik, melemparkan tatapan tak percaya. Chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya begitu lebar, seakan mengisyaratkan pada baekhyun bahwa kediaman kecilnya itu menerima dengan hangat kedatangan baekhyun.

.

.

Melihat baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kedinginan, chanyeol berinisiatif untuk memberikan segelas teh hangat untuk baekhyun. Ia masih punya hati, meskipun ia terlampau kecewa pada baekhyun tapi ia tak bisa memperlakukan baekhyun layaknya baekhyun adalah seorang penghianat, atau menghakimi baekhyun seakan akan baekhyun telah melakukan sebuah tindakan kriminal yang tak bisa termaafkan.

Chanyeol mulai membuka pintu maafnya, bagi chanyeol yang berlalu biarlah berlalu.

 **Greepp**

Pria bermata bulat itu segera menghentikan pergerakan tangannya saat tiba tiba sepasang tangan kecil memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon" ucap chanyeol dibalas gelengan kepala dari sosok baekhyun yang tengah memeluknya begitu erat.

"Biarkan seperti ini, hanya sebentar saja, aku mohon"

Chanyeol menghela, dengan terpaksa ia melepas kedua tangan melingkar itu, kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap baekhyun. Di cengkeramnya kedua bahu baekhyun, menatap baekhyun tepat kedalam matanya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah,

"Tidak masalah jika pada akhirnya kau akan membenciku, aku akan melepasmu, tapi sebelum aku benar benar mengakhirinya, biarkan aku melihatmu seperti ini, setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini" baekhyun terisak bertepatan dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya chanyeol menarik tengkuknya. Menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

"Setelah ini, mari berjanji untuk tidak bertemu lagi satu sama lain" chanyeol berujar ketika kecupan singkat mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun mengangguk, meskipun hatinya menjerit untuk berkata tidak.

.

.

.

Kecupan kecupan kecil itu akhirnya membawa mereka pada pergumulan tengah malam diatas futon milik chanyeol. Chanyeol menggerakan kepalanya, memberikan ciuman panas yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, tangan bebasnya perlahan bergerak, merayap ke dalam sweater coklat yang dikenakan baekhyun, mengusap setiap jengkal kulit baekhyun, merabanya halus sampai baekhyun melengguh ketika jemari chanyeol menyentuh nipple merahnya.

"Nnhhh~"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat ketika chanyeol mengigit kepala penisnya, lalu menjilatnya memberikan sensasi hangat dilingkup nipplenya yang menegang.

"Hhnggg—"

Menyadari bahwa dirinya tak bisa mengontrol desahannya baekhyun refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, chanyeol sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sayu.

"Tidak apa apa, biarkan aku mendengarnya" ucap chanyeol mengusap rambut baekhyun.

Harus chanyeol akui, meskipun ia berkata benci tapi hatinya tak bisa menolak, chanyeol masih mencintai baekhyun.

.

Malam itu berakhir panas, chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri ketika nafsu sudah membumbung menguasai dirinya. Ia ingin melepasnya, melepas kerinduan pada sosok pemuda berwajah manis yang kini tergolek lemah dibawah tubuhnya.

"Mmpphh! Sshhh hhaaa ahhh"

Pinggul baekhyun bergerak, menggoda chanyeol agar semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ukkhh aaahh"

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan. Terakhir kali ia melakukan ini dengan baekhyun beberapa tahun lalu, rasanya tidak senikmat ini.

"Nngghh nnhh ahh a—aahh yyaahh begituuhh chanyeollhh teruushh ah ahh terusshh"

"O—ooohh baekhh peniskuuhh" chanyeol mendongak. Batang penisnya terasa dijepit oleh rektum baekhyun, membuatnya terasa diremukkan dengan perlahan.

"Kkhh mmhhh ooh oohh"

Baekhyun mendesah, tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan itu. Ia mendesah dengan kerasa sambil menggerakan pinggulnya. Di tengah kenikmatan yang baru saja menguasai baekhyun chanyeol malah menghentikan sejenak gerakannya. Telapak tangan besarnya menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahi baekhyun, memandang baekhyun dengan penuh kehati hatian.

"Apa aku melukaimu?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lanjutkan, ini kesempatan terakhirku"

Chanyeol mengangguk, memposisikan kembali tubuhnya dengan nyaman, jemari tangannya bertautan dengan jemari lentik milik baekhyun. Dan kemudian chanyeol menggerakan pinggilnya maju mundur, bahkan kali ini dengan gerakan yang cepat dan menusuknya dalam sampai tepat menyentuh titik nikmat di dalam tubuh baekhyun.

"Aaaakkhh! Aannghhh! Hhuu ahhh eunghh nhh aakkh!"

Baekhyun mendesah dengan leluasa, dicengkeramnya jemari chanyeol sambil mendongak keatas.

"Hhaa ahh baekhyunnhh baekhyunnhh"

"Fasterrhh pleaseehh ahhh chanyeollhh lebihh cepathh nnghh~" pinta baekhyun disela suaranya yang bergetar.

Dan chanyeol kembali menghujam anal baekhyun dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, membuat pria pemilik mata monolid itu mendesah tak karuan.

"Hhhh hhaaa annhh uhh aakhh sshh ahh"

"Hmmhh aahh gadhh"

"Oouuhh! ggaahhh ahhh chanhh ah ah... Akuhh a—akuhhh aahhh!"

 _ **'Crot'**_

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lega ketika berhasil mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya.

"Fuck!" umpat chanyeol.

Tak mau membiarkan baekhyun berlama lama menikmati pelepasannya chanyeol lantas merubah paksa posisi tubuh baekhyun setelah Membenahi lagi posisi tubuhnya. Ia tarik tubuh baekhyun hingga kini posisinya miring, chanyeol mengangkat satu kaki baekhyun, mengangkatnya agak keatas dan menahannya dengan bahu kirinya membuat lubang anal baekhyun semakin terbuka lebar.

Baekhyun menutar kepalanya, menatap chanyeol.

"Chanyeol bisakah kau tunggu sebentar? Aku baru saj— Hnnggg!" kemudian tanpa basa basi lagi chanyeol lagi lagi menggerakan pinggulnya sangat cepat, membuat tubuh baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Akuuh hhaahh tidakhh bisaahh.." chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya, manik matanya melirik kebawah, menyaksikan tubuh baekhyun yang bergerak kedepan dan kebelakang karena gerakan penetrasinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Eummhh ahh berhenti.. B—berhentih dulu chanhh—Akhh!"

—ini sangat gila! Apa chanyeol haus akan sex?

"Euungghh haaahh haahh~" chanyeol mendesah.

"Hhaahh hhaahh ahh"

Mulut baekhyun terbuka, lidahnya terjulur keluar, bola matanya berputar ke belakang, dan satu tangannya mengocok penisnya sendiri sementara chanyeol sibuk berkerja menggenjot lubangnya. Gerakan penis chanyeol yang terus menerus menekan kenikmatannya akhirnya membuat baekhyun kalap dan lupa daratan.

"Hhnnghh~ mmpphh oouhh akh akh!"

"Sshh baekhyunnnhh"

"Nnaahhh chanyeolhh... Aahh lagih ah ah"

Mereka saling bersahut desahan, si pria jangkung mengigit bibirnya dengan seksi. Ia semakin gila dan semakin cepat menggerakan tubuhnya sampai sekujur tubuhnya kini basah oleh keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia terlalu mencintai baekhyun, dan ia tak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Uughh chanhh eummhh nggahh ahhh~ lebiiihh dalamhh lagihh sshh"

Mendengar itu, chanyeol menekan pinggulnya lagi, membuat kepala penis licinnya telak menubruk kenikmatan baekhyun.

"Nnhhh hhuu eungghhh sshhh"

"Eumhhh~"

"Hhnngghh ggaahhh ouhhh ohh"

"Hhaaa baeekkhh..cumhh"

Bertahan selama 5 menit dengan posisi itu, akhirnya chanyeol ikut menyusul pelepasan baekhyun. Ditumpahkannya sperma melimpahnya di dalam lubang baekhyun sampai sebagiannya menetes ke bawah, dan mengaliri paha putih baekhyun.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa ronde yang sudah mereka lakukan, bagi mereka hal itu belumlah cukup.

Mereka sedang mabuk akan sex malam ini, keduanya bahkan terlihat tidak kelelahan berbagai gaya telah mereka coba. Seisi rumah bising dengan desahan mereka, syukurlah letak rumah kecil milik chanyeol agak berjauhan dengan rumah lainnya. Maka chanyeol tak perlu khawatir akan ada tetangga yang mendengar desahan keras dari baekhyun.

Dan kali ini chanyeol terlihat terlentang, sedangkan itu baekhyun ada diatasnya. Mereka memilih posisi 69. Itulah posisi favorit mereka, baekhyun sedikit menungging, mulutnya mengulum penis panjang chanyeol, dan begitupun dengan chanyeol.

 _Plop_

 _Plop_

 _Plop_

"Mmhh mhh"

 _Ssllrrpp_

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika merasakan ada benda yang masuk secara tiba tiba di dalam lubangnya. Benda itu lantas bergerak mengoyak lubang analnya dengan cukup brutal.

"Akkhh! Akhhh..."

Kepala menengadah ke atas, tangannya kini menggantikan tugas mulutnya, mengocok penis chanyeol yang sudah sangat tegang. Baekhyun menunduk, mendelik sedikit kebawah, memperhatikan chanyeol yang masih mengulum penisnya diantara kedua kakinya. Ia baru sadar bahwa benda yang menerobos masuk itu adalah jari chanyeol.

Mereka kembali merubah posisinya, baekhyun menungging, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melalukan sex dengan gaya doggy style. Sementara itu chanyeol bersiap di belakang tubuhnya, mengocok kejantannya sebelum menancapkannya kedalam liang hangat itu.

Ditariknya pinggul baekhyun sedikit keatas dan kemudian mulai mendorong penisnya masuk kedalam.

"Hhnnhhh~" baekhyun meringis.

Rasa panas, perih dan ngilu kali ini mulai begitu terasa. Mungkin inilah efek melakukan sex terburu buru tanpa perengangan dan pemanasan, begitulah pikir baekhyun.

Chanyeol fokus pada pekerjaannya, ia sejenak menahan nafas, perlahan lahan ia mendorong penis itu masuk kedalam lubang becek dan merah itu. Ia melakukannya dengan telaten tak mau sampai melukai baekhyun.

"Aaahhh~" hingga akhirnya ia mendesah lega ketika berhasil menancapkan separuh batang penisnya di lubang anal baekhyun.

Tidak mau menyia nyiakan waktu yang tersisa, chanyeol dengan segera menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk.

"Hhnngghhh~" baekhyun melenguh.

"Hhaaa~ baekhyunhh~"

"Oouuhh hhhaaahhh~ akuuh mencintaimuuhh chanyeollhh... Nikmatilah tubuhkuhh malam inihh"

Chanyeol menyeringai, ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya membuat dada bidangya menempel sempurna di punggung basah baekhyun.

"Kau suka hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "nnggg yaahh ahh akuuhh sukaahh~"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai mempercepat gerakannnya sambil menggoda tengkuk dan cuping telinga baekhyun, di daerah sensitif dari baekhyun yang begitu chanyeol hafal.

"Akuuhh ahh juga menyukaimu baek"

Dan semakin cepat

"Ooohh! Kkhhh hhhaa ammhh uhh uhh!"

Semakin cepat

"Aahhh! Chanyeolhh chanyeolhhh! Lubangkuu hhh~ aahh ahh!"

"Aakhhh! Yyeeaahh uhh"

Semakin cepat lagi

"Sshhh! Aahh hhngg mmppphh"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lidahnya terjulur keluar sampai salivanya menetes keluar.

"Hhhaa! Channhh akuuh ahhh—"

"Cumhh baekkhh oohh fuckhh cummhh"

"Aaahhhh!"

 _Crot_

 _Crot_

Dan keduanya pun ambruk bersamaan setelah mencapai puncaknya masing masing.

...

...

.

Chanyeol bangun di pagi harinya dengan perasaan gelisah dan tak menentu. Ia tak menemukan baekhyun di sampingnya, ia hanya menerima sebuah pesan dari baekhyun bahwa baekhyun berjanji untuk tidak menemuinya lagi. Sesuai janjinya, malam itu adalah malam terakhir bagi mereka untuk saling bertatap muka.

Baekhyun juga mengatakan dalam pesannya bahwasannya ia harus bangun pagi sekali untuk bersiap melakukan misa di sebuah gereja. Chanyeol memahami hal itu, baekhyun memang sering bernyanyi di gereja mungkin untuk itulah baekhyun pergi terburu buru. Tapi hati chanyeol mencelos, ia merasa dirinya begitu buruk memperlalukan baekhyun, bahkan setelah melakukan itu, chanyeol tidur dengan memunggungi baekhyun.

Chanyeol termenung, ia sendiri mulai bingung dengan perasaannya. Satu sisi hatinya berkata untuk tetap mempertahankan baekhyun, tapi di satu sisi yang lain berkata untuk melepaskan baekhyun dan mulai membuka hati untuk orang lain yang lebih pantas mendapatkan cintanya.

Jika begitu, apakah baekhyun masih pantas mendapatkan kasih sayangnya ?

.

.

.

"Byun baekhyun ada hadiah untukmu"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, ia mendongak dan mendapati temannya yang berdiri di sebelah kursinya sambil memegang sebuah kotak berukuran cukup besar di tangannya.

"Dari?"

"Entahlah, ini ada di pintu dan tulisannya untuk byun baekhyun, lihat disini" tunjuk nya kesebuah note berwarna kuning di atas tutup kotak merah itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

Temannya tersenyum dan lekas pergi dari pandangan baekhyun. Kini ia hanya sendirian di dalam gereja, semua orang sudah pulang kembali kerumah untuk merayakan natal bersama keluarga. Baekhyun juga akan pulang, tetapi ia ingin diam di gereja sedikit lebih lama, untuk berdoa agar hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

Baekhyun yang mulai penasaran isi kado itu lantas segera membukanya dengan hati hati. Dan ketika tutup kado itu terbuka, munculah sebuah balon berwarna hijau tosca dari dalam kotak itu dan melayang keatas membawa sebuah foto yang terikat di ujung talinya.

Mata baekhyun berkaca kaca setelah melihat foto itu, itu adalah fotonya dan foto chanyeol saat masih sekolah dulu. Foto itu mereka ambil di dekat sebuah pohon natal besar, baekhyun kemudian membalik foto itu.

 _'Untuk byun baekhyun..._

 _Bisakah kau keluar sekarang?_

— _chanyeol—'_

Baekhyun mengernyit, ia menatap kearah pintu gereja dan beranjak lalu berlari kecil ke luar gereja.

 _Tap_

Langkahnya berhenti, ia terdiam di ambang pintu gereja, kedua tangannya memegangi kotak besar itu dengan bergetar. Mata berkacanya menatap lurus kearah seseorang yang berdiri di halaman gereja besar itu, seseorang yang memakai kostum besar santa, lengkap dengan janggut, topi, dan aksesoris lainnya.

Di kedua tangan santa itu terdapat sebuah kertas dengan tulisan—

 _'I'm sorry byun baekhyun... I love you and merry christmas!'_

Baekhyun terdiam, ia tahu siapa orang dibalik kostum santa itu. Iyah! Mungkin dialah chanyeol, orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sang santa kemudian membalik kertas itu, dan terdapat tulisan yang lain.

 _'Bisakah kau memelukku? Aku sangat malu'_

Dan baekhyun tertawa gemas setelah membaca tulisan itu, baekhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap sang santa yang masih disana dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang tengah lalu lalang di sekitaran gereja.

"Ho ho ho" pekik sang santa membuat bahu baekhyun sedikit berjengit kaget lalu baekhyun tersenyum.

Tangan sang santa kemudian bergerak, membuka aksesoris santa itu. Sudah baekhyun duga, chanyeol lah yang ada dibalik kostum itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah baekhyun, kali ini senyuman yang sangat tulus hanya untuk sosok malaikat yang berdiri di ambang pintu gereja. Air mata baekhyun mengalir, ia tak menyangka tuhan akan menjawab doanya secepat ini. Ia bisa melihat chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol mengernyit saat tak melihat pergerakan yang berarti dari baekhyun. Ia berpikir, mungkin baekhyun marah padanya, chanyeol tertunduk lesu sambil membalikkan badannya dan kembali memakai topi khas santanya. Melangkah dengan gontai menuju keluar halaman gereja itu.

 _Greepp_

"Maafkan aku chanyeol... Aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang terbalut kostum santa dari belakang. Chanyeol menangis, ia menangis, ia menangis karena ia begitu bahagia. Chanyeol bahagia, ia sangat bahagia, ia sangat bahagia karena tuhan mau mendengar doanya.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya, dan memeluk baekhyun.

"aku tahu itu, aku juga mencintaimu"

Baekhyun menangis haru, ia tak peduli jika ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian orang banyak. Ini adalah hari natal, dimana suka cita, sedih dan senang beradu menjadi satu, membaur untuk menjadi sebuah kehangatan.

baekhyun tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan, tetapi ia tak menyangka bahwa kesalahannya akan berbuah manis. kenangan itu kembali, untuk kedua kalinya, di hari natal tahun ini...

.

.

.

.

*tutup mata* aakkhh gua gk tau ini ff macam apa, pokoknya intinya ini gk hawt, banyak typonya, alurnya maksain...

Gua gk tau musti ngomong apa, kalau kalian suka ya syukur, kalau gk suka ya gak apa juga :" tp tolong jgn sampai lupa untuk meninggalkan review kalian yah... Makasih yg udh mau baca dan review :*

See you~ :* :*


End file.
